1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode) is often formed on a gallium nitride crystal member. To improve the properties of the electronic device, it is necessary to improve the crystallinity of the gallium nitride crystal member. To improve the crystallinity of the gallium nitride crystal member, it is a common practice to form a low-temperature buffer layer on an underlying substrate and then to form a gallium nitride crystal member on the low-temperature buffer layer, instead of directly forming a gallium nitride crystal member on an underlying substrate (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-188983). The low-temperature buffer layer is a layer obtained by growing gallium nitride at a temperature lower than that at which a gallium nitride crystal member is formed.
The underlying substrate generally contains a crystal of sapphire. In this case, a lattice mismatch and a difference in thermal expansion between the underlying substrate (sapphire) and the low-temperature buffer layer (gallium nitride) are large. This often generates a dislocation or an internal stress in the low-temperature buffer layer grown on the underlying substrate, so the crystallinity of the gallium nitride crystal member grown on the low-temperature buffer layer may not improve.
In recent years, growth techniques such as ELO (see Appl. Phys. Lett. 71(18)2638 (1997)), FIELO (see Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 38, L184 (1999)), and pendeo-epitaxy (see MRS Internet J. Nitride Semicond. Res. 4S1, G3.38(1999)) have already been developed to decrease the density of defects caused by a lattice mismatch between the underlying substrate (sapphire) and the low-temperature buffer layer (gallium nitride). However, these techniques have not yet satisfactorily improved the crystallinity of the gallium nitride crystal body grown on the low-temperature buffer layer.
A technique that reduces a lattice mismatch and a difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the underlying substrate (sapphire) and the low-temperature buffer layer (gallium nitride) is in demand.
To meet this demand, the inventor of the present invention has proposed a technique of forming a chromium layer on an underlying substrate and nitriding the chromium layer, thereby forming a chromium nitride buffer layer (see the pamphlet of International Publication WO 2006/126330). The technique disclosed in the pamphlet of International Publication WO 2006/126330 forms a structure including “an underlying substrate/chromium nitride buffer layer/initial growth layer/GaN single-crystal layer”. In this structure, the lattice spacing of the chromium nitride buffer layer has a value between those of the underlying substrate (sapphire) and initial growth layer (gallium nitride). The thermal expansion coefficient of the chromium nitride buffer layer has a value between those of the underlying substrate (sapphire) and initial growth layer (gallium nitride).
The technique disclosed in the pamphlet of International Publication WO 2006/126330 further forms a bonding layer and a conductive substrate on the GaN single-crystal layer to form a structure including “an underlying substrate/chromium nitride buffer layer (peeling buffer layer)/initial growth layer/GaN single-crystal layer/bonding layer/conductive substrate”. The portion from the underlying substrate to the GaN single-crystal layer in this structure is scribed in a grid pattern when viewed from above to form a structure in which a plurality of stacked bodies each including “an underlying substrate/chromium nitride buffer layer (peeling buffer layer)/initial growth layer/GaN single-crystal layer” are arranged with gaps between them. This patent reference also discloses a technique of etching, by using a chemical solution (etchant), the peeling buffer layer of chromium nitride formed between the underlying substrate and the initial growth layer in each of the plurality of stacked bodies, thereby separating the gallium nitride single-crystal layer and the initial growth layer from the underlying substrate with a chip size. This makes it possible to obtain a chip-size device including the gallium nitride crystal body and the initial growth layer.
The throughput in manufacturing a device can be improved by shortening the etching time of the peeling buffer layer of chromium nitride.
The pamphlet of International Publication WO 2006/126330 does not disclose how to shorten the etching time of the peeling buffer layer of chromium nitride, although the pamphlet discloses a technique of etching the peeling buffer layer of chromium nitride by an etchant to separate the gallium nitride crystal body and the initial growth layer from the underlying substrate. A method that shortens the etching time of the peeling buffer layer of chromium nitride is in demand.